Henry the Octopus
"Henry" is a fun-loving octopus who likes to make music and dance like an octopus. He is purple with 8 tentacles. He wears plaid clothes, a boater hat, a black bow tie and even black polished shoes on the end of every tentacle. He is the leader of the Underwater Big Band, and likes to sing and to breakdance with his eight legs. He is said to have a bubbly personality and loves a good joke! He has a young son seen at the end of the episode Family. According to Anthony Field in Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing!, Henry was named after the drummer from The Cockroaches, Tony Henry. And according to Jeff Fatt, an octopus with 8 tentacles would play the drums. Even though at many times he is voiced by Paul Paddick after 2006, he is still occasionally voiced by Jeff. He was introduced in 1992 for appearing on the song Henry the Octopus from the Wiggles' second album Here Comes A Song. He has had songs named after him. In recent years, he has became more of a background character in between songs on the videos, not doing much speaking at all. He does still speak at concerts though on a regular basis. Information Anthony Field provided Henry's voice from 1992-1993 didn't sound like any later voices. Jeff Fatt began serving as Henry's voice in 1994. Paul Paddick has provided the voice of Henry since the mid 2000's for concerts, although Fatt still voices the character occasionally. Paddick does the voice still sometimes There have also been several different songs about Henry, including "Henry the Octopus", "Henry's Dance", "Henry's Underwater Big Band" "Move Your Arms Like Henry" "Boom Boom" "Let's have a dance with Henry" and many more. Trivia *Henry was created by Jeff. * Paul Field played Henry in 1992, then, his brother Anthony played him. After that Jeff took over the role, although Henry is occasionally played by others such as Paul Paddick. Voice Talents *Anthony Field (1992-1993) *Jeff Fatt (1994-present) *Paul Paddick (2006-present) See Also Henry the Octopus Voice Comparison Costume Models Henry the Octopus Through the Years Gallery HenrytheOctopus'FirstDesign.jpg|Henry's first design HenrytheOctopus.jpg|Henry in his debut HenryandJeff.jpg|Henry and Jeff HenrytheOctopusin1992Photo.jpg|Henry in 1992 photo. HenryinYummyYummy.jpg|Henry in "Yummy Yummy" HenryatConcert.jpg|Henry at a concert HenryinBigRedCar.jpg|Henry in "Big Red Car" HenryandWags.jpg|Henry and Wags HenryandClareField.jpg|Henry and Clare Field HenryinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Henry in "Big Red Car" end credits HenryinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Henry in "Big Red Car" epilogue Henryin1996.jpg|Henry in 1996 backstage clip HenryinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry in "Wake Up Jeff!" HenryandtheAudience.jpg|Henry and the audience HenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Henry in "Wiggledance!" HenrytheOctopusin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Henry in 1997 promo picture HenryinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" HenryatManlyBeach.jpg|Henry at Manly Beach HenryandElyssaDawson.jpg|Henry and Elyssa Dawson HenryandReemHanwell.jpg|Henry and Reem Hanwell HenrytheOctopusPlushToy.jpg|Henry plush toy HenryinTheWigglesMovie.png|Henry in "The Wiggles Movie" HenryandtheUnderwaterBigBand.jpg|Henry and the Underwater Big Band HenryinCircusTent.jpg|Henry in circus tent HenryandWally.jpg|Henry and Wally the Great Henry1997Cartoon.jpg|Cartoon of Henry HenrytheOctopusPuppet.jpg|Henry the Octopus in puppet form. HenryinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Henry in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 HenryinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Henry in "Wiggle Time" 1998 HenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Henry in The Wiggles Big Show HenryinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles" TV Series HenryinTootToot!.jpg|Henry in "Toot Toot!" HenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" HenryinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandParkEpilogue.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue HenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Henry in "Wiggles World" TV Series HenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggly Big Show" HenryinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue HenryinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Henry in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" HenryonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Henry on "Carols in the Domain" HenryinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Henry in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" HenryinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Henry in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheChristmasFairy12.jpg|Henry in "The Christmas Fairy" electronic storybook File:Henryin2001.jpg|Henry in 2001 File:HenryinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Henry in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" HenryinWigglySafari.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly Safari" HenryinWiggleBay.jpg|Henry in "Wiggle Bay" HenryinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Henry in "The Taiwanese Wiggles" HenryinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Henry in "Everybody Wiggle!" HenryatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|Henry at "Space Dancing" premiere HenryinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI animated version of Henry in "Space Dancing" HenryinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Henry in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" HenryatSydneyAcademy.jpg|Henry at Sydney Academy HenrytheOctopusToyFigure.jpg|Henry toy figure HenryinTheWigglySafariShow.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggly Safari Show" HenryinTopoftheTots.jpg|Henry in "Top of the Tots" HenryPlayingDrums.jpg|Henry playing the drums HenryandKatherinePatrick.jpg|Henry and Katherine Patrick WigglyWork23.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook HenryinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Henry in "Cold Spaghetti Western" HenryandFernanditoMoguel.jpg|Henry and Fernandito Moguel HenryonCBS.jpg|Henry on CBS HenryinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Henry the Octopus in "Santa's Rockin'!" HenryinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Henry in "Live Hot Potatoes!" HenryandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Henry and Leeanne Ashley HenryWrapsItUp.jpg|Henry in "Henry Wraps It Up" electronic storybook Henryin2004.jpg|Henry in 2004 picture MurrayandhisMarvellousGuitar5.jpg|Henry in "Murray and his Marvelous Guitar" HenryinTVSeries4.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series HenryinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Henry in "Sailing Around the World" HenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Henry in "Little Rock" concert HenryandBrettClarke.jpg|Henry and Brett Clarke HenryandCaterinaMete.jpg|Henry and Caterina Mete HenryatWigglesWorld.jpg|Henry at Wiggles World HenryinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Henry in "Wiggledancing! USA" HenryandKattyVillafuerte.jpg|Henry and Katty Villafuerte HenryandZoeVelvez.jpg|Henry and Zoe HenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Henry in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert HenryandSamMoran.jpg|Henry and Sam Moran File:HenryinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Henry in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" File:HenryinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" File:HenryinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Henry in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" HenryinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Henry in Mariachi Animation HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" HenryinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|Henry in "The Latin American Wiggles" HenryonDisneyChannelAsia.jpg|Henry on Disney Channel Asia HenryandCraigFerguson.jpg|Henry and Craig Ferguson Brett,SimonandHenry.jpg|Brett, Simon and Henry HenryandBrett.jpg|Henry and Brett HenryinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Henry in "Lights, Camera, Action!" HenryinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Henry in "Racing to the Rainbow" HenryinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Henry in "Getting Strong!" HenryinWigglesWorld.jpg|Henry in Wiggles World HenryatDreamworld.jpg|Henry at Dreamworld HenryinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" HenryandKristyTalbot.jpg|Henry and Kristy Talbot HenryinWiggledancing!.jpg|Henry in "Wiggledancing!" HenryandSam.jpg|Henry and Sam HenryinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Henry in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue WagsinNewYork17.jpg|Henry in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook HenryinGettingStrong!.jpg|Henry in "Getting Strong!" HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" HenryinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Henry in "Pop Go the Wiggles" HenryonMYERChristmasParade.jpg|Henry on MYER Christmas Parade HenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Henry in "Pop Go the Wiggles Show" HenryatSydneyAirport.jpg|Henry at Sydney airport HenryinGawa.jpg|Henry in Gawa HenryinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy's Memory Book" HenryinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Henry in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" HenryandRebeccaKnox.jpg|Henry and Rebecca Knox HenryinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Henry in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" CartoonHenryinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|Henry in "Wiggle Time" website HenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" HenryinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits HenryinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Henry in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" HenryTheOctopusAnimated.jpg|Cartoon version of Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus". HenrySleeping.jpg|Henry sleeping in bed from "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus" HenryandTartanSuit.jpg|Henry and his new tartan suit from Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus HenryinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Henry in "Let's Eat: Behind the Scenes" HenryPlayingBongos.jpg|Henry playing bongo drums HenryinLet'sEat!.jpg|Henry in "Let's Eat" HenryinDorothy'sRockin'Christmas.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" HenryinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Henry in "Australia Day Concert" HenryinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" opening sequence HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" HenryinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" end credits HenryinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Henry in "Ukulele Baby!" HenryinWigglySongtime!.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly Songtime!" HenryinWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|Henry in "Wiggle Into Health" HenryinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Henry in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" HenryandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Henry and Emma Watkins HenryinSydney.jpg|Henry in Sydney HenryinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Henry in "It's Always Christmas with You!" HenrytheOctopusPrototypeDoll.jpg|A prototype doll of Henry Henryin2012.jpg|Henry in 2012 HenryinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Henry in "Surfer Jeff" opening sequence HenryinSurferJeff.jpg|Henry in "Surfer Jeff" HenryinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Henry in "Getting Strong" concert HenryinCelebration!.jpg|Henry in "Celebration!" HenryandEmma.jpg|Henry and Emma HenryandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Henry and Lauren Hannaford HenryandBlathnaidConroy-Murphy.jpg|Henry and Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy HenryinChristmasCelebration!Tour.jpg|Henry in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" HenryinTakingOff!.jpg|Henry in "Taking Off!" HenryatTowerofLondon.jpg|Henry at Tower of London HenryinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Henry in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" HenryinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Henry in "Wiggly Showtime" HenryinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Henry in "Furry Tales" opening sequence HenryinFurryTales.jpg|Henry in "Furry Tales" HenryinTVSeries7EndCredits.jpg|Henry in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series end credits HenryatSydneyCricketGround.jpg|Henry at Sydney Cricket Ground Henryin2013.jpg|Henry in 2013 HenryandNewSouthWalesBall.jpg|Henry and New South Wales ball HenryandQueenslandBall.jpg|Henry holding Queensland ball HenryinTakingOffTour!.jpg|Henry in "Taking Off Tour!" HenryinPumpkinFace.jpg|Henry in "Pumpkin Face" HenryinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Henry in "Go Santa Go!" HenryinClovelly.jpg|Henry in Clovelly HenryonPlayWorld.jpg|Henry on Play World HenryinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Henry in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" HenryinApplesandBananas.png|Henry in "Apples and Bananas" HenryinWiggleHouse.jpg|Henry in "Wigglehouse" See Also *Dorothy the Dinosaur *Wags the Dog *Captain Feathersword Category:Characters Category:Wiggle Friends Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1992 Category:Mascots/Puppets Category:Families Category:Chase people Category:Space Dancing Characters Category:Sea Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Awake Characters Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:Male Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:2015